Naruto around the world
by suzuki kasami
Summary: kakashi,sasuke, sakura, and naruto get lost and end up traveling the whole world! every state and every country and continent. trouble is begining. terrorist and different cultures, guns,fun,rollercoasters, and...sasunaru?


**Suzuki-Hi there! Okay this is just a little story with probably 1000 chapters in it! or more….oh well, well I just want to let you know that this is yaoi and it has lemon and other stuff ill warn u about, this story almost has everything! Sasuke gets punished in this chapter**

**Sasuke-yo why am I stuck with him!**

**Naruto-wut! Hey yo idk!**

**Suzuki-alright on with the story, and make sure u review they are required for this story to go on!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**All aboard**

Naruto looked to the side of him; there he saw a raven about the same age as him, his dark eyes burning into Naruto's scull. "W-w-what? Just because I'm afraid of airplanes doesn't mean you have to look at me like that bastard!" sasuke closed his eyes and pinched his nose, "you're the biggest idiot I've seen…aren't you 19 years of age, didn't you ever ride a plane!" naruto pouted, "well don't yell at me, I didn't have the money to get on, plus I'd rather not." A young man with silver hair and a mask on the side of his face came at them, "okay sasuke, naruto we'll be going on now, c'mon lets go." Sasuke followed kakashi for a sec until they stopped and turned around looking at the cowering knucklehead. "Naruto…is there something wrong?" the silver haired man asked. Naruto winced for no reason; "well um….I is coming!" naruto ended the last sentence with a huge grin. Kakashi smiled under the mask and kept leading, naruto walked beside sasuke, who was smirking. "What's with you bastard…" naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled and stopped smiling.

XXXXXXXXX

They boarded the plane and sat next to a pink haired girl, known as sakura. "Hey guys look at the places we'll be seeing," the pink haired girl handed them each flyers. Naruto's mouth dropped, "whoooaaa! Sakura Chan where'd you get these!" sakura rolled her eyes, "the market duh! So sasuke Kun how was your evening sleeping with that idiot." Sasuke took his finger and pushed on her pressure point. The girl was left unconscious, and nobody didn't even see him do it. Naruto notice sakura was sleeping, "wow she fell asleep fast!" kakashi nudged sasuke, "damnit sasuke that might be illegal, "he whispered. Sasuke only smirked, "if only it shut her up." Kakashi sighed, he knows that he didn't have parents but the least he can do is punish him for his wrong doings. "Well don't do that again or we'll have some problems hm." Naruto moved uncomfortably in his seat, the plane was bumping up and down, was that even normal! He was so scared he could pee himself right then and there. Sasuke looked at the squirming boy, "sit still dobe." Naruto frowned, "no! you can't tell me what to do!" sasuke was already irritated, going to America was cool, but he did not want to go, all he wanted to do is have a free summer, plus kakashi said that they might be there longer than the summer, but that problem was not even close to what he had right now. He looked at kakashi who was looking the other way for some reason. He took his fingers and presses them on Naruto's neck. "Don't you to-Hz."

Finally the plane was landing. It's been a long day and sakura and naruto woke up, forgetting what really happened with them. They went out to the outside, finally New York City the place they were first instructed to go. Kakashi took two of his fingers and put them in his mouth and blew a whistle. A black and yellow cap came riding up. They all got in the car, kakashi gave money to the driver and directed him where to go, "cherry wood hotel please." He goes no answer from the cab besides a nod.

Once they got into the hotel it smelled liked strawberries, a beautiful girl with pinkish purple hair came up to them, her hair nice and long, she wore a tank top that stopped to her boobs and a mini skirt and black converse boots, she had shiny pink eyes, "hi, my name is Suzuki kasami, um well welcome to Washington D.C!" kakashi, sakura, and naruto and sasuke froze. "Naruto froze because of the looks of the girl. "She's p-p-pretty," naruto drooled. Sasuke was speechless, kakashi frowned, and "I think you're mistaken, we are in New York." Sakura nodded. Suzuki had a confused look, "well kakashi this isn't New York did you even manage to look at the booklet." Kakashi took out his booklet, and grunted, "Damnit!" sasuke was emotionless, and "you old man I told you we shouldn't have gone." Kakashi was getting tired of sasuke already. "Um, Suzuki thank you for notifying me, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi smiled. Suzuki smiled too, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they got up to their room sasuke looked at naruto and naruto looked at sakura who looked at kakashi. "naruto, your such an-ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" kakashi interrupted sasuke, "sasuke uchiha go to the corner of the wall right now!" sasuke frowned and scolded, "you can't tell me what to do!" kakashi smacked sasuke, who turned in surprise. "Sasuke you don't want me losing my temper, I already saw what you did to naruto after I _told_ you not to do it again, now go!" he was angry. Sasuke turned and went to the corner glaring at the wall. If looks can kill, this wall would we dead right now.

Everyone was asleep even sasuke was at his corner. They're trip was ruined, and now they have to find their way back to Washington D.C. oh great, well the least they can do is have fun…right?

**Suzuki-okay well I was suppose to come in the next chapter but I changed my mind! Well I hoped you enjoyed and please review! There will be sasunaru and narusasu don't worry!**


End file.
